Computer systems operate by executing software and/or processing threads that may interact with data stored in memory. In some instances, the processing thread interact with the data only by reading the data, and performing a task, directed by the thread, without changing the data. In other instances, the processing thread may interact with the data by, for example, reading the data, executing some processing and/or or calculation of the data, and writing the resulting data back to the memory. In certain computer systems, for example, aircraft computer systems, processing threads may interact with data that may include critical data, that is, data essential to the operation of the system and/or aircraft.